tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangle
Mangle is an animatronic fox in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. History Part 1 Mangle, noticing Foxy was upset, reached out to him and blushed when he smiled at her. They touched hand to hook and shared a kiss. Part 2 While walking, Mangle began to notice something following her. She stopped to think, as she was confused and was beat down by Chica and left. Mangle's body was totally destroyed. Part 3 After remembering Chica destroying her and Foxy being afraid of her, Mangle hid herself by wearing a purple hood. Foxy came and reached out to her. She looked away shamefully and Foxy took her hood off. She turned to look at him and he smiled. They hugged. Part 4 Becoming slightly crazy, Mangle sat there, suffering. She summed up the courage to look in a mirror. She realized how terrible she looked, and planned for revenge. Part 5 Planning for revenge, Mangle was delighted to see Chica. Mangle scratched the wall to distract her and Bonnie. Chica was interested in a blanket, which was the hood Mangle had worn. Mangle decided this was the perfect time and snuck up behind Chica. When Chica turned back, Mangle scratched her on the cheek and picked her up. Bonnie hit Mangle with a book, which angered her. She sliced the book and threw Bonnie against the wall. She lifted her hand and prepared to slice Chica. Part 6 Mangle lifted her claw and raced it toward Chica in extreme excitement. Something stopped her claw. Mangle growled, but then gasped to see it had been Foxy. Mangle's lip quivered as she snapped back into reality. She released the grip on Chica's throat and looked around to see what she had done. She watched Bonnie, whom she had thrown against the wall, get up and gently rub his head. She felt ashamed and looked down only to see several papers. She picked one up, quivering, and saw that Bonnie and Chica were trying to help her by fixing her. She teared up and facepawed. She looked up, and ran away, leaving her bow tie. Part 7 Mangle found a place to hide, covering herself in a green blanket. She heard odd noises, which scared her and heard someone say "Hello, my dear." Part 8 As Mangle hears a strange voice, she simply asks who's there. Springtrap appears. Mangle says she was sorry, she didn't know someone was living here and went to go somewhere else. Springtrap stopped her, telling her to stay. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows and told Mangle his name. Mangle was surprised, as she had heard this name, and Springtrap asked her if she did. Mangle answered yes, and Springtrap questioned if he had a bad reputation. Mangle, trying not to offend him, stuttered saying no, but then realized he had said her name and she wondered how he knew it. He told her he knew lots of names and remarked Bonnie and Chica were only trying to help her and she ruined everything. Mangle shed a tear and Springtrap expressed how lonely she was, as lonely as he was. Mangle commented it was true and wiped her tear away. Springtrap wished for her to stay with him. Mangle was confused. Springtrap proposed and told her they'd rule together over this place. Mangle thought deeply. Part 9 Mangle tells Springtrap she can't marry him, as she loves Foxy. Springtrap informs her Foxy doesn't love her anymore and it's him or nobody. Mangle told him nobody and Springtrap said that he took precautions in case she said such. Springtrap showed Mangle a remote that erased an animatronic and explained it to her, saying it was Foxy's. Springtrap told her that he'd go find Foxy but Mangle quickly stopped him. She accepted his engagement, and cried realizing it. Part 12 Springtrap finds his bug friend, a roach, and holds it up to his ear. The roach tells him Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were on their way. Springtrap let the roach crawl into his withered body. Mangle was disgusted. Springtrap told Mangle he hadn't been honest with her, and told her his backstory. He and his friend, Fredbear, had a business. Fredbear ran the business, Springtrap entertained the children. One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like the ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear had Springtrap go with him to destroy Freddy. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble on top of him. Freddy banished Springtrap from the pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. He revealed to her his plan, showing how he stitched Fredbear back together. Part 13 Springtrap tells Mangle that she has a chip inside her that will allow Springtrap to let his friend live. He has a remote to shut Mangle off and power Fredbear on. Before this can happen, Mangle talks, saying that her life was perfect. She misses her body and her friends, and she hopes they'll forgive her. Springtrap slightly felt bad for her. Mangle told Springtrap she forgave him, which sparked a memory in Springtrap's mind of a Little Girl with a broken arm. The little girl said she forgave Springtrap. Springtrap turned on the remote, shutting Mangle completely off. Part 14 Mangle is seen sitting in the same chair Fredbear formerly sat in. Part 15 Mangle is shut off for good, but Springtrap brought her body over to Foxy to taunt him. He dropped her and Springtrap claims to have done her a favor. Part 16 After being shone that Foxy was lying lifelessly on the floor, Mangle overcame Fredbear and was brought back to life. Chica hugged her and both Chica and Mangle apologized. When Freddy admitted Foxy could have been reset, Mangle went over to him and cried. Part 17 Mangle and the other animatronics leaves to the warehouse, and Bonnie successfully repairs her. She delightedly shows her appearance to Freddy and Chica, who smile in return. However, Mangle is reminded of Foxy, and his memory loss, which Bonnie can't seem to fix. Later, while outside sitting on a bench together, Mangle explains to Foxy about her feelings toward him even if he can't remember their relationship, to which he responds by putting his hand on hers. She is shocked at first, but the fox couple share a smile at each other. Personality Mangle is a loving, kind, and helpful fox. She is shown to have sympathy for everyone, including Springtrap, and be very forgiving. Physical Appearance Full Body Mangle has white fur with a pink underbelly and snout. She bares yellow eyes and pink eyeshadow, red lipstick, with red circular blush. She has a white fluffy tail and an hour-glass body shape with her spiky bangs on the center of her head. Mangled Mangle's body is shaped similar to a squid's and has her wires and animatronic parts withered and mangled. Her face is still intact, only with her left eye broken. She still has her fluffy tail, which seems to be the only other part that survived Chica's attack other than her head. Ashamed of her looks, Mangle wore a purple blanket for sometime but after leaving it, she uses a green blanket which she still has on. Abilities Climbing on the Ceiling Mangle can grip and climb across the ceiling (presumably on wires) with ease which is something she can only accomplish when in her mangled state. Weapons & Tools Claws Mangle's claws are very sharp and can easily rip through a thick book like the Mangle Repair book. She can easily scratch someone, like Chica, and are proven to be great weapons due to their ability to rip through objects with ease. Relationships Springtrap Springtrap is Mangle's unwanted fiancé. Springtrap tried his best to relate the best he could to Mangle's situation to persuade her to marry him. It somewhat worked, but Mangle admitted that she loved Foxy more. Springtrap ended up having to do it the hard way by threatening to erase Foxy's memories and hopes. Mangle reluctantly agreed to the proposal. He calls her 'his queen'. Springtrap decided it was only fair to tell her about his past. He told her his backstory and his plan. He later remarked that he needed to shut off Mangle in order for his best friend, Fredbear, to live. Before this happened, Mangle said how she missed her friends and her body. This made Springtrap sympathize for Mangle. She then forgive him, which brought back memories to him about a little girl. He then shut her off, a little guilty. He claims to be doing her a favor, by ending her suffering of looking the way she is. Foxy Mangle is Foxy's girlfriend. She is very important to him. When Foxy was feeling down, Mangle helped cheer him up and they kissed. Mangle was unfortunately destroyed by Chica, which caused Foxy to be slightly frighten of her. Feeling horrible, Mangle hid herself but Foxy hugged her to reassure her that he still indeed loved her. Later, Foxy has to stop Mangle from hurting his friends and she runs away, ashamed. Foxy is determined to find her. He is horrified to find Mangle had been shut off and replaced with Fredbear. He is willing to do almost anything for her and is angered when he finds Mangle's captor, Springtrap, and stabs him. Foxy has great memories of Mangle, such as playing around with her. After being reset, Foxy didn't seem to remember Mangle. Even so, she admitted her feelings, and he placed his hand on hers, either wishing to start over with her again, or remembering their relationship slightly. Chica Chica is one of Mangle's friends. Chica was jealous to see Foxy and Mangle kiss, so she planned revenge on her. She later beat Mangle down with a knife, something she'd regret forever. She later was attacked by Mangle once more and this time Mangle got her revenge. Later Mangle found out that Chica was only trying to help, and ran away. Despite all this, Chica feels extremely heartbroken and horrible every time Mangle is brought up. Mangle admits that she misses Chica to Springtrap, saying that they're friends. Chica hugged Mangle and they both apologized. Bonnie Bonnie is a friend of Mangle's. Though they haven't really been seen interacting, Mangle does consider him a friend as she tells Springtrap that she misses him and her other friends. Bonnie repairs her and smiles reassuringly when she's completed. Freddy Freddy is one of Mangle's friends. She mentions to Springtrap that she misses him along with her other friends. Fredbear Fredbear and Mangle share connections through the Animatronic Remotes and the Cupcake Rings because of a chip Mangle has. Trivia *Mangle is the hardest and Tony Crynight's favorite to draw. *Mangle's lipstick never appears again after Part 4. *Although Mangle is female in Tony Crynight's universe, in FNaF 2, a person known as "The Phone Guy", refers to Mangle as a "he". Mangle's gender has been debated ever since their debut in the games. *There's been speculation among fans whether or not the little girl that forgave Springtrap for breaking her arm is currently possessing Mangle. However, this was never confirmed. **If that's true, it may explain Mangle's forgiving personality. **Part 1, Mangle's left eye was gone, but managed to fix it. Poll I prefer... Mangle's fixed form. Mangle's mangled form. I like her both ways. I don't care. Appearances *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 Category:Foxes Category:Female Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Destroyed/Withered Category:In Love Category:Adorable Category:Depressed Category:A to Z Category:FNaF Category:Animals/Furries